


Basti is back

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [256]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My special crack ship i love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Basti est de retour pour trois jours à Munich, c'est suffisant.





	Basti is back

**Author's Note:**

> Basti reviens stp

Basti is back

Robert a conscience de beaucoup de chose en voyant Bastian jouer son dernier match avec le Bayern, face à Chicago. Il sait que c'est la fin d'une ère, le début d'une nouvelle, et qu'il a quelque chose à faire avant le départ de Schweini aux États-Unis. Niko lui tape sur l'épaule avant de le laisser filer vers son rendez-vous, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de son avis de toutes façons, ils sont frères mais Robbie a 44 ans et sait prendre ses responsabilités en main. Il retrouve Basti dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le plus jeune lui sourit en le voyant arriver, des années qu'ils se côtoient et ce n'est que maintenant que Robbie comprend qu'il a profondément besoin de l'allemand près de lui pour cette saison.

Bastian est le premier à posséder ses lèvres ce soir, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa langue se frayant un passage comme à leurs belles années. Ils sont définitivement adultes et Robert n'a plus envie de se retenir, il aime Bastian et compte bien lui faire savoir de la plus belle des manières. Ils sont seuls dans la chambre, tout le monde doit déjà dormir, et Bastian dévore son corps de son regard, c'est toujours agréable de pouvoir se retrouver avec lui dans un cadre plus privé et sensuel. Robert ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir vivre une autre année sans l'avoir à ses côtés, mais il sait que Bastian sera heureux en Amérique avec Chicago, il l'a bien vu sur les terrains. Mais pour l'instant, ce ne sont qu'eux deux dans un lit, à s'échanger des mots doux et des caresses, des pensées et des idées...

Fin


End file.
